fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelonghoul
|alias = Lightning Dragon |color = Teal |text = Yellow |name = Jelonghoul |race = Dragon |gender = Male |age = Unknown |height = Human 5'8" Dragon 29'4" |eye color = Yellow |hair color = White |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Dragon King |occupation = Teacher |partner = Wottryon (Student) Terra (Acquaintance) Nidia (Student) Febrilia Isithraclya (Student) |base of operations = Bantia |status = Deceased |marital status = Single |relatives = Axel Dawngrave(Adopted Son) |alignment = Neutral-Good |magic = Lightning Magic |english voice = Brandon Potter }} Jelonghoul is a Lightning Dragon from Earth Land, and quiet possibly the oldest of his kind before his death. He is very wise, and has several century's worth of experience under his belt. Due to his old age, Jelonghoul's strength has decreased over the years, though he is still as clever as they come. Despite his old age, he is still a terrifying opponent, and can become a ferocious monster if angered. He died in a fight with Vax Culhorn, self destructing to keep Vax from gaining control of his vast amount of magic power. Appearance In his human form, Jelonghoul resembles an average high old man with white hair and yellow eyes. He's hair appears dirty and unkempt, and flows down to his shoulders, and he has a scruffy beard and mustache. He has a long scar running across his right eye, which carries over from his Dragon form. In human form, he wares a long white cloak over his shoulders, hiding everything but his feet. He also has a yellow muscle shirt, brown cargo shorts, and a pair of black sandals. He has a pair of glasses he got from Axel as a present. He doesn't have bad eyesight, but wares them anyways. In Dragon form he grows to around 30 feat tall standing on his hind legs and his scales turn dark blue in color. He gains several boney spikes growing out of his forearms and a whale fin like formation on the end of his tail. He has a series of 7 horns on his head which seam to from a thick bone plate on his skull, just under the skin. His hair is partially hidden behind his horns and resembles a pair of sideburns and his tong resembles a snakes. Lastly, he still has the scar over his right eye from his human form. When asked, he says he doesn't remember where he got it from. Personality Unbecoming of his intimidating appearance, Jelonghoul is a very friendly dragon who loves humans. He sees all humans as children, due to there vastly shorter lifespan compared to dragons, and referrers to them as such. Though he gets along with most humans he has no patience for dark mages, or any other who disturbs the piece. Despite his love of humans, he didn't take sides during the dragon war. It was his opinion that a war between humans and dragons would utterly destroy both races, and exiled himself with a small handful of likeminded dragons who he took on as students. Thankfully he was wrong, but he decided to remain a hermit after the war's concluded, having grown to like the quiet life. Even after the war, Jelonghoul didn't re-establish contact with any dragons except for those who left with him in the first place, claiming that he had nothing to say to warmongers. On occasion go into a human settlement, though his visits where few and far between. When visiting a town he would bring treasures he found in the wilderness to trade, and occasionally take a job as a laborer to earn money. Sometimes he would even bring one of his pupils along to learn how to interact with humans as well, in an attempt to teach them about humans. He is not above harming humans however, especially when defending those he has taken under his care. History For as long as anyone could remember, Jelonghoul was known as the peacekeeper of dragons. Whenever there was a conflict between other dragons, he would be the one to resolve it. Many dragon clans sought his insight when making important choices, while others saw him as an unwanted annoyance. Ether way he was happy to give his help whoever asked for it. As time went on, Jelonghoul came to find that there where two distinct factions growing within his race. One which he belonged to, the one who thought of humans as friends, and another who believed that humans where just another thing to eat. He very quickly saw that these two beliefs would quickly lead to war between the dragons, and moved from clan to clan trying to avoid that path. He was met with general hostility, and didn't have much success. After years of trying to avoid war single handed, the dragon war began, and Jelonghoul left to avoid being caught up in it. Despite his inability to prevent a war, his efforts where not entirely fruitless. along the way, he was able to convince a small number of dragons to avoid taking place in a war if one where to brake out. He even found himself a disciple, in the form of another Lightning Dragon, Wottryon. Along with his apprentice, Jelonghoul taught a handful of others a technique he developed to better live among humans, believing that living among them was the best way to reunite his warring species. Jelonghoul waited out the war, hoping that others would soon see that such a small difference in beliefs was not something one should fight to the death over. But word soon came to him that dragons had began teaching humans how to kill dragons. In a last attempt to stop the fighting, he flew to the dragon kings lair to try to convince him to stop everything. He was unsuccessful, and decided that the dragons could wipe themselves out for all he cared, as he had no love for "warmongers". Going back to teaching others to coexist with humans, Jelonghoul soon decided to let the world sort itself out, and that he would be there for whoever was left standing by the end of the war. Fortuity, that didn't take very long, and news of the war's end soon reached him. At this time, he sent his closest students out to reconnect with other dragons, and have them pass on the teachings he bestowed on them. At the same time, he came across a young human, Axel Dawngrave, and took on his first human apprentice. Surprisingly, Jelonghoul decided to teach him the same techniques that others had taught humans during the Dragon War, Dragon Slayer Magic. He thought it best that both dragons and humans learn to live together, and Axel would be the first to go on to teach other humans about dragons since the war. Unfortunately, Jelonghoul met his end after a lengthy battle with the dark mage Vax Culhorn, who had sought the dragon out to steal his magic. To prevent this, Jelonghoul self destructed, destroying his own body so that there was nothing left to steal his magic from. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic - Being a Lightning Dragon, Jelonghoul has control over electricity, and can generate an incredible number of volts to attack with. He is able to control lightning in both his human and dragon forms, though he is much more powerful while a dragon. When fighting in human form, he emulates dragon slayer style techniques, such as the infamous roar attack. Jelonghoul is also able to levitate with his magic while acting as a human, and can fly at incredible speeds. As a dragon, his attacks become more feral, and a lot harder to defend against. He no longer says the name of the spell he is using, opting to simply attack and be done with it. *'Roar -' The most basic use of Jelonghoul's magic, and the one most familiar to him. After taking in a deep breath, Jelonghoul unleashes a massive burst of electricity from his mouth. this attack is powerful enough to vaporize unguarded opponents at close range, and can devastate surroundings when used without caution. *'Bolt -' A burst of electricity Jelongoule fires from the palm of his hand. Depending on the situation, this can ether be fired as a short explosive burst, or to arc lightning at a group of targets. *'Claw -' After charging electricity to his fingers, Jelonghoul makes a slashing motion with his hands, creating a blade of lightning to slash opponents. Despite the intangible nature of electricity, this can be used as an effective counter against a sword or other weapon. 'Monstrous Strength -' Being a dragon, Jelonghoul has incredible physical strength, proportional to his massive size. He is able to lift over 2 tons with just one arm and can use his claws to rip through metal like paper. This carries over to his human form as well, although at a reduced rate. While disguise as a human, he still possesses incredible strength despite his aged appearance. Enough so that a mire show of force is all he needs to get an opponent to back down. 'Incredible Durability -' In his human form, Jelonghoul is incredibly hard to injure. This is due to the fact that his method of transformation condenses his mass into a smaller form, making his skin much denser than a regular humans. This boon vanishes whenever he turns back into a dragon, so some could consider him more vulnerable while a dragon than as a human. 'Enhanced Senses -' Another aspect of his species, Jelonghoul's sense of hearing, sight, and smell, are far above that of a human. Unique to Jelonghoul, he can use electricity as a radar around himself, allowing him to track opponents or animals he is hunting. This effect is not active all the time however, so it is still possible to get up close without him noticing. Another aspect of is senses is his ability to, what he clams, "Sniff Out Evil. He often says he is able to tell a bad person by there smell. 'Incredible Magic Reserves -' Being a creature of magic, Jelonghoul has an immense reserve of magic, much more than any human could hold at once. Because if this, he had trouble consoling himself when he was first learning to change into a human, as any mage around him would feel his presence. With time he learned to hide his magic power, though not completely, so that he could move among humans without rousing suspicion. Stats Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mage Category:Deceased